Back rest support structures for vehicle seats, especially automobile seats, are made as a rule from tubular steel or sheet metal. For this purpose complex stamped and bent parts have to be produced in costly processes, assembled and protected against rust. They require an additional covering because they would not otherwise be acceptable to the consumer as visible structures. The support structure and back pad as well as the cover are frequently joined together in such a way that it is difficult or impossible to replace a defective pad or cover alone.
The object of the invention is to provide a back rest support structure for vehicle seats, especially automobile seats, but also for aircraft or boat seats, which can be produced easily and has the necessary physical properties.